Stefina, commonly assigned, provides an integrated shift actuator position sensor assembly that includes a valve body having an inlet in fluid communication with a source of pressurized hydraulic fluid, a plurality of outlets, and a plurality of internal hydraulic passages disposed therebetween. The valve body further includes a plurality of raised portions juxtaposed to each other with a plurality of shift actuator bores piston bores formed therein. A plurality of shift actuators are adapted to operatively move the synchronizers of said transmission to affect gear changes, and include a plurality of shift actuator pistons slidingly disposed within the shift actuator bores. A hydraulic control assembly is mounted to the valve body and is adapted to operatively control the pressurized hydraulic fluid from the inlet through the plurality of internal hydraulic passages to the plurality of outlets to control the operative hydraulic functions of the transmission. A transmission control assembly is mounted to the valve body in electrical communication with the hydraulic control assembly and with a higher level vehicle control system. The transmission control assembly is adapted to be operatively responsive to the higher level control system to provide the requisite signals to control the hydraulic control assembly. A sensor assembly is also included that has a plurality of detecting elements fixedly mounted to the raised portions of the valve body and a plurality of reference elements or target assemblies fixedly mounted to each of the plurality of actuator pistons such that the detecting elements can sense the movement of the actuator pistons within the actuator piston bores to determine the positions of the transmission synchronizers.
It is desirable that the target assembly be provided so that there is ease in assembly of the target assembly to the piston. The target assemblies are utilized in a hot environment and are exposed to hydraulic fluid which is typically a hostile environment for polymeric material. It is essential that the target assemblies remain in their installed position for the life of the vehicle. Vehicle life of the target assembly should be extremely long since it is typical to expect a vehicle's transmission useful life to exceed the vehicle's expected useful life.